As televisions (TVs) having smart functions have been developed, TVs may have functions of processing content according to users' preferences, as well as basic TV functions, that is, receiving and reproducing content including images and voice signals. Therefore, the importance of an apparatus or an application having a function of processing content that may be loaded on smart TVs has increased. Development of such a content processing function has become an important success factor with regard to smart TVs.